1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function image-forming apparatus integrally constructed by so-called image-forming means and document-reading means, such as a printer with a function of an image scanner or a printer with a function of a facsimile, and capable of performing multiple functions (for example, functions of a printer, a scanner, a facsimile, a copier or the like).
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional apparatus of the afore-mentioned type has such a construction as shown in FIG. 8.
Referring to FIG. 8, there is shown an apparatus body 101 of a laser printer in which front and rear sides of the apparatus correspond to right and left sides of the figure, respectively. As is shown in FIG. 8, the apparatus body 101 of the laser printer comprises a sheet-feeding cassette 102 for receiving recording papers before subjected to image formation, a process cartridge 103 into which a photosensitive drum, a charging device, a developing device, a cleaner or the like are integrally incorporated, a cartridge cover 104 adapted to be opened or closed when the process cartridge 103 is mounted to or removed from the apparatus body 101, and a sheet-delivery tray 105 for receiving therein the recording papers on which a desired image has been formed.
When additional recording papers are supplied, the sheet-feeding cassette 102 is pulled out of the apparatus body 101 rightward (frontward) when viewed in FIG. 8.
Also, upon replacement of the process cartridge 103 and removal of jammed papers, a cartridge cover 104 is opened in the upward direction indicated by an arrow A in FIG. 8 to remove the process cartridge 103 from the apparatus body 101.
Further, the image scanner 106 which is adapted to read an image from an original document is mounted to an upper side of the apparatus body 101. The image scanner 106 is provided, on rear and front sides thereof, with a sheet-feeding tray 107 on which the original document is set, and a delivery tray 108 for receiving the original document from which the image has been read out, respectively. In FIG. 8, the advancing direction of the original document is indicated by a solid line arrow, while the advancing direction of the recording paper is indicated by a dotted line arrow.
However, the afore-mentioned conventional apparatus has posed the following problems. That is, when the cartridge cover 104 is opened to remove the process cartridge 103 from the apparatus body 101, there arises a problem that the sheet-feeding tray 107 hanging over the cartridge cover 104 inhibits the user's access thereto, which makes it difficult to remove the process cartridge 103.
Further, the printer with a function for reading out an image from the original document requires not only the sheet-feeding tray and the delivery tray for the recording paper but also those for the original document. As the size of the apparatus body is reduced, it becomes more important how these trays are arranged in the apparatus.